


Polaroid

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La naturaleza muerta es lo más hermoso que existe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

El flash cegó su visión por unos segundos. Al deslizar los ojos a la mancha oscura que era la cámara, el picor en sus púpilas aumentó. La intensa luz de los flashes no solo irritaba su mirada, también podía sentir el calor aumentado por la pantalla a su espalda. Aunque no podía decir que se encontrara incómodo, más bien, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto.

¿Estaba deshidratándose, quizás? No podía pensar muy bien. Despejó el resto de su visión con un parpadeo, no así el resto de sus sentidos, embotados por el tiempo frente al lente y el resplandor. El sudor ya manchaba el interior de su ropa. Demonios, una hora más y sus pantalones estarían llenos de otra cosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

Con un susurro, el camarógrafo llamó su atención de nuevo. En realidad, ya no escuchaba lo que decía. Solo el continuo, insistente sonido de sus tripas llenaba el canal de sus oídos "¿Puedes hablar más fuerte?" querría preguntar, si su lengua no fuera un cuero seco en el paladar.

Sin embargo, esta escena era una sesión de fotos ¿No? Entonces, con la última fuerza que tenía, el ligero movimiento de su labio, sin llegar a ser sonrisa o mueca, debía bastar para completar la película con una escena exquisita.

Después de todo, hoy era un simple modelo. Sonrisas y ojos muertos incluidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiración en el trabajo de una amiga.


End file.
